poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Alabasta/Finding the Gears
The Strawhat Pirates are wondering in the Darkness and they have been attacked Franky: What the!? Chopper: What is that!? Sanji: That is not a Nobodies. They saw Dark Hide Luffy: This Monster is from the Darkness... And that makes him a Heartless. They are fighting it and they defeated it, after that they defeated it and they saw something and they look shocked Nami: Oh my.. Zoro: Oh no.. Luffy: Is that... They saw Alabasta Covered in Darkness Luffy: Why is Vivi's Homeland... Here in the Darkness? Then they saw Heartless, they are fighting them Robin: There's no "time" in the Realm of Darkness. Sanji: We walk on and on without end. Nami: In the realm of light, do days or years pass with each step? Luffy: I know something has started to go wrong, we must hurry. They went off and see the path collapse Usopp: Uh oh. Robin: I guess, we know what we're going. They went off across the Desert Luffy: I haven't felt like hearts stir in a long time. Something about this place... Brook: I wonder what happened? Then more Heartless appeared Chopper: Oh no! Again!? Zoro: It looks like worst thing has stirring. They made it to town Nami: We took it for granted. I thought we had nothing in life to lose. They remember all the People from the grand line in their Adventures Chopper: Here, too. Everyone in this world thought that they were safe. Zoro: Not just the People... but the dog waiting for his owner... the cat curled up in her nook... Robin: So much life. Trees and Flowers... There's no deeper sadness than discovering all that you knew is gone. The grief in this place is too much fathom. Luffy: That's enough. We can't keep on wishing for the past. Nami: He's right, let's go. They are going to Palace and then the Road Collapse as the Clock strikes to 4, so they avoid the Road that collapse Brook: The Road collapse when the clock advance. They saw a Gear Robin: If only we could make it in time. But there's no time in this place, only... the Clock. So they hit the Gear and it went to the Clock Tower and the road is coming back Luffy: I knew it. We all have to go search for the gears. After they find all the Gears they look at the desert Franky: Well... Zoro: Not even memories... are safe in the Darkness. They went off to the Palace Luffy: What we wouldn't give to ''really ''turn back time... so spend one more night beneath the stars with all the people we know. Sanji: And I guess everything we know... Is gone. Luffy: (Sigh) I'm doing it again. ????: Luffy. Then they saw Sabo, and Luffy is shocked to see him Luffy: Sabo? You're here? I thought you were with the Revolution? Oh no, you don't think... Are the the only one who... Sabo didn't say anything Luffy: Sabo? Are you ok? He reach his hand and it went pass through him and know that he was an illusion Luffy: So what are you? A memory among these Shadows. are you here to... Try and tell me not to lose heart? He disappeared Robin: The World keeps our thoughts alive. Chopper: But where did the People who live here go, once the world has taken away. Luffy: Well, at least they're not here. So, they haven't fallen into Darkness. We'll take what solace we can from that. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3